Green Ninja
"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" - The Green Ninja The Green Ninja is foretold to be the strongest Ninja of all. It was first stated on one of Sensei Wu's scrolls that one ninja will rise above the others and defeat the dark lord, Lord Garmadon. His Spinjitzu is a cross between Garmadon's, and Sensei Wu's, only it's green. Lloyd Garmadon was confirmed to be the Green Ninja in the 10th episode of Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes. The Green Ninja must defeat his father, Lord Garmadon. The Green Ninja's element might be all of them, since on the cards, when someone has equal SP of all elements, their name on the side is green, and the battle cards are green if they need all elements. Identity: In Episode 10 The Green Ninja the Identity was revealed and it was Lloyd who is the Green Ninja. When Kai was trying to save Lloyd, he found out Lloyd was the Green Ninja and unlocked his True Potential. Appearance The Green Ninja has dark silver shoulder-pads, a silver plate on his green ninja hood, a green torso with darker green arms, black hands, and green legs. His favorite weapon is the Nunchucks of Lightning, but was only used in the show one time in Never Trust a Snake. In the 11th, 12th, or 13th episode of Ninjago: Season 2, he does not wear his shoulder pads. Trivia *Althrough he has short legs in Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, he comes with regular legs in all of the sets including his ZX version *At first Sensei Wu thought Nya might be the Green Ninja. *In Zane's dream, the Green Ninja might have been a combination of all four ninjas because of Cole's strength, Jay's Nunchucks, Zane's Falcon on his hand, and Kai's fire on his eyes, as well as the flame floating in his palm. *In the iOS app Rise of the Snakes the Green Ninja is the rarest character. He appears in Daily Battles only once and the only other way to get his character is battling him in Rivals and dropping his character or by Fortune Favours You at the end of a battle. *He is the Master of All Elements. *It is ironic that the Green Ninja is Lloyd.His father is Lord Garmadon and the Green Ninja's destiny is to defeat him. *Although in "The Green Ninja",Kai wears the green ninja suit but it is not the ZX version. Also at the begining of each episode, it would show the green ninja except in a regular outfit. Gallery ImagesCAJ9OE14.jpg|The Green Ninja's Spinjitzu ImagesCAGMZMML.jpg|The Green Ninja with the Falcon (In Zane's dream) Lloyd Garmadon ZX (Young) 2.png|"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" Green ninja.PNG|The Green Ninja attacking Pythor 174px-Lloydninja.jpg|The weapons revealing Lloyd is the Green Ninja The green ninja 2 ep.4.png|The Green Ninja fighting Lord Garmadon in Zane's dream. Green ninja 1 ep.4.png Green Ninja head ep.4.png|Green Ninja 250px-LloydZX.png|Lloyd ZX Minifig 185px-Green ninja ep 1.png|"One ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja." Kai as the green ninja ep.10.png|Kai is wearing green ninja's suit Green ninja suit ep.10.png|Green ninja's suit rtrtrrtrttr.png 9574 Lloyd ZX.png|9574 Lloyd ZX (His spinner) Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:Golden Weapons Category:Creation Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes